


The Queen's Flowers.

by VODLIX



Series: Blood & Wilt [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODLIX/pseuds/VODLIX
Summary: The story of Klaus' experience with the disease of flowers. The killer of the loveless.





	The Queen's Flowers.

Hanahaki disease. 

First classified in 1975 after ‘superstitions’ were brought to the public eye after a political figure was found choked to death in a bed of yellow tulips. Soon it became public knowledge that if someone were to fall in complete love with someone— if they were to find their soulmate— and for whatever reason be denied a relationship with them, they would show symptoms of this disease. 

Fast forward (or the opposite), Klaus was serving in Vietnam when he first experienced Hanahaki. He hadn’t had it himself, but he noticed Dave becoming paler, more secretive. By the time he cornered Dave who’s pillowcase was red and stuffed with purple orchid flowers, Dave confessed to him.

Klaus knew their meaning, after all he’d studied flowers just like anyone else from the 21st century. They were considered the flower of queens. Admiration and respect. 

He also knew that people before the disease’ classification were killed on sight for ‘witchcraft’ and was also considered a sign of homosexuality due to gay people suppressing their love for their soulmates. 

Klaus, a week later, had become Dave’s boyfriend after confronting him about it. They were in doubtless love and even their squad supported them. They’d become a ray of hope in war-time. 

But reality was hardly kind. 7 months later and Dave died. 

Klaus felt a part of him die with Dave. He felt his lungs protest, his blood filled with the seed of heartbreak.

He took the suitcase and went home.

 

The next morning he choked out a white orchid. 

A flower of mourning. A flower symbolic of undying, endless love.


End file.
